


Стив

by Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Работа написана на Бинго-фест в сообществе Winter landscape на Дайри https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/?tag=5079156 Карточка и слово: Пытошная, Бутылка
Kudos: 3





	Стив

**Author's Note:**

> графичное описание действия яда

– Вы уверены? – ледяным голосом спрашивает Пирс, и ученый несколько раз кивает – быстро-быстро, как китайский болванчик. – Как только антидот сработает, его сыворотка все залечит? – Ученый снова кивает. – И антидот точно сработает? – Очередной кивок, чуть более нервный, чем предыдущие. – Тогда приступаем.

Пирс поворачивается к сидящему в кресле Солдату и протягивает ему бутылку.

– Пей.

Солдат берет и делает глоток. Это что-то знакомое, он помнит этот прохладный вкус. И пьет еще, пока не замечает, что рот и горло начинает жечь, словно в пиво насыпали что-то острое, напоминающее жидкий огонь.

Он отводит бутылку от губ и протягивает ее назад Пирсу, отрицательно мотая головой.

– Пей! – прикрикивает Пирс и сводит брови: – Это приказ, Солдат.

Солдат не выдерживает этого тяжелого взгляда, в два глотка допивает пиво, чувствуя во рту вкус крови. Пара капель янтарного напитка стекают с губы на подбородок. Солдат стирает их рукой. На пальцах красное. Губы жжет, язык ощущается большим куском слишком горячего мяса, глотку раздирает болью. 

Солдат пытается что-то сказать, но его сгибает пополам от рези в желудке. Он падает со стула на пол, на четвереньки. Его рвет кровью и кусками собственной плоти. На правой руке, куда попали капельки рвоты, тут же начинают разрастаться язвы, словно из него вытекает кислота. Словно он сам – яд.

– Хорошо, отлично. – Слышит он голос Пирса. – Значит, и Капитана возьмет. И, говорите, без антидота точно ничего не поможет? 

Бормотание ученого Солдат уже не разбирает. Сознание начинает мутиться, перед глазами все плывет, в ушах все громче звенит. 

_Больно, Стив, почему так больно, помоги мне, пожалуйста_ , думает Солдат. Он не знает, откуда его подсознание достает это имя, но каждый раз, когда ему плохо, когда его поджаривают в кресле, когда режут на операционном столе или ранят на миссиях, он вспоминает – Стив бы так не сделал. Стив бы помог, если бы... Если бы что – он не помнит.

Солдат приходит в себя на ледяном столе. Совершенно голым.  
Он не помнит, что с ним произошло. Скорее всего, обнулили после последней миссии, а сейчас проверяли, все ли в порядке с его организмом после разморозки. Не в первый раз.

– Отлично. – Пирс отчего-то выглядит очень довольным. – Доброе утро, Солдат. Отчет о состоянии.

– Функциональность сто процентов, – спокойно отвечает Солдат.

– Замечательно. – Кажется, Пирс готов в ладоши захлопать от восторга. Солдат не понимает его эмоций, ему это не нравится. – У тебя новое задание, – говорит Пирс, и вот это уже знакомо, это уже не беспокоит.

– Я знал его, – говорит Солдат, – это Стив, – в то же мгновение, как губы произносят имя, он понимает, нет, _чувствует_ , что ему бы промолчать.

Но Пирс отчего-то не злится на то, что Солдат спорит, что что-то вдруг вспомнил. Он сияет, как начищенная пряжка ремня. Это тоже что-то из прошлого, но сейчас это не важно, решает Солдат.

– Стив, – повторяет он. – Мое задание.

– Нет, – тяжело отрубает Пирс. – Задание меняется. Не надо его убивать. Подружись с ним.

Солдат внимательно смотрит. 

– Подружись, – повторяет Пирс. – Ты знаешь, где его найти.

Солдат кивает – конечно, он знает, видел его квартиру.

– Зайди к нему в гости и выпей со старым другом пива.

Лаборант выносит сумку-холодильник с несколькими темными бутылками.

Солдат вспоминает – когда-то они вдвоем сидели в баре. Он и Стив.

Солдат ощущает фантомный вкус прохладного пива на языке. 

И улыбается.


End file.
